<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ocean Friends by Blazechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587883">The Ocean Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan'>Blazechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr post by differenttriumphdragon. The Ocean Friends are a group of five children (two of questionable age) who protect and save the world, animals, and humans from pollution, crime, and the dark forces of evil and solve problems that plague the people. Together with their babysitter (Mom in the case of Peppermint and Sorbet Shark), Ice Captain Cookie, they may be little, but no problem is too big for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Important Things to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said before, this is based off a post by differenttriumphdragon on Tumblr, so the idea credit does go to them. Also, Bubble Seal Cookie is one of my OC's, just in case anyone's confused.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>This is not so much a chapter as it is a explanation for this series. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">What are The Ocean Friends?</span> </strong>
</p><p>The Ocean Friends are a group of five children who come from three different seafaring families, during their misadventures they are under the care of Captain Ice Cookie who is the captain of the Icepiercer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Are the Cookies Actually Cookies?</strong> </span>
</p><p>No, they are actually human in this series (well...human as in not being three inches tall, being edible, run the risk of getting soggy, etc). </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Wait...Families?</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Yes, in this series, the children are all the adoptive children of...</p><p><strong>Sea Fairy and Moonlight:</strong> Bubble Seal and Soda</p><p><strong>Captain Ice Cookie</strong>: Peppermint and Sorbet Shark</p><p><strong>Pirate and Salt:</strong> Squid Ink Cookie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bubble Seal Cookie? That doesn't ring a bell....</strong> </span>
</p><p>Bubble Seal Cookie is an OC of mine, They are a demigirl (She/Her and They/Them), have the ability to turn into a selkie, Can blow bubbles and use them like balloons, and is a court jester to Sea Fairy Cookie (think of her as the Spinel to Sea Fairy's Pink Diamond).</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>How do you portray these cookies?</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Peppermint Cookie: </strong>The leader, with the ability to use the conch to translate bubbles and control sea life, a rather quiet, shy, and reserved kid but cares greatly for the others and is somewhat of a planner (though sometimes relies on Sorbet Shark to come up with something, essentially acting as second in command). </p><p><strong>Sorbet Shark Cookie</strong>: The calm one, always smiling and has the ability to turn into a mershark, at least on land they are always smiling and are pretty chill, being in the water is a somewhat different tune, is sometimes the strategist in certain situations. </p><p><strong>Soda Cookie</strong>: The outgoing one, with the ability to create and surf on waves, somewhat of a show-off and makes rather rash and quick decisions, he's not stupid or anything, just rushes into things way to quickly and is kind of reckless. Refers to people as "dude" and things as "gnarly", you know, classic surfer dude stuff. </p><p><strong>Bubble Seal Cookie</strong>: The playful one, more outgoing than Soda but not as sensitive as Squid Ink, likes to make others smile and has a generally optimistic attitude but is rather naive and prone to a few slip ups in judgement, easily manipulable.  </p><p><strong>Squid Ink Cookie</strong>: The sensitive one, also shy like Peppermint as well as being rather quiet, does not like being yelled at or insulted as it makes them cry more. Is easily distracted by shiny things, doesn't want to hurt people. Has the ability to transform into a giant squid but has no memory of it after the fact.</p><p><strong>Captain Ice Cookie</strong>: Stern, reserved, and strict but also motherly and caring to the children, think a female navy captain Gordon Ramsay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>How will Sorbet Shark's and Bubble Seal's bubbles be translated? </strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Like this: <em><strong>O0o0o! </strong></em>(<span class="u">Hello!)</span></p><p>Should singing ever come into play (likley it will), Bubble Seal makes bubbles that surround Sorbet Shark's and Bubble Seal Cookie's head (sort of like a diving helmet), which allows them to speak because they are technically underwater. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whale of a Bad Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ocean Friends are ready for a great time at sea on a sunny day! But when Peppermint blows their conch, someone doesn't arrive. Do they have a case of a missing whale on their hands? (Apologizes if this chapter was a bit short)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter filled the sun kissed sky as many children were out playing on the beaches near the port where the Icepiercer docks. Among these children, were are little pals, The Ocean Friends. Sorbet Shark Cookie was basking in the glow of the sun, looking through their spyglass, Soda Cookie was (unsurprisingly) surfing the sun bleached waves, Bubble Seal was playing with a bubble beach ball, Squid Ink Cookie was swimming in the sea looking for shiny things to eat, and Peppermint Cookie was just standing near the shores, staring at the horizon with a gloomy expression. </p><p>Bubble Seal noticed Peppermint's somber look, popped her bubble beach ball and walked towards Peppermint slowly. "<strong>OooO0oo, O0o0o? 0o000ooOo0ooo0ooooo00</strong>?" <span class="u">("What's the matter, peppy? Did the message you sent still didn't get delivered?)</span> she asked with a somewhat worried tone in her voice.<em> "</em>No it's not that...It's just...I think it's better if you see for yourself..." Peppermint Cookie responded. Then blowing into their conch shell and waiting for a few seconds, normally their old friend Peppermint Whale would come but nobody came. </p><p>Suddenly Soda Cookie splashed onto the shore and Squid Ink Cookie rose out of the water and scuttled towards the land. "Hey dudes, what's going on?" Soda Cookie asked in confusion, coming to the shore at the sound of Peppermint Cookie's conch, thinking that it was time to leave. <strong>"O0oo0ooooo0oO0oO0oOo0oOo0ooo0"</strong> <span class="u">("Peppy's sad because Peppermint Whale doesn't come when they blow the conch shell. ).</span> Bubble Seal answered in the same mood as Peppermint was. "Ah cheer up dude, maybe Peppermint Whale needs some down time to do their whale business." Soda reassured Peppermint in a positive manner. "I don't know, Soda...It's not like Peppermint Whale to just ignore the call..." Peppermint replied in a doubtful manner.</p><p>Suddenly they heard the a loud honk from not too far away, this time it was the horn of the Icepiercer, signalling it was time to pack up and set sail once again. The Ocean Friends were a little bummed out they had to leave. "Alright, head count...one, two, three, four, five, six" Captain Ice Cookie murmured to herself as The Ocean Friends got onto the boat, she noticed Peppermint's woeful expression and kneeled down to the little cookie. </p><p>"Peppermint Cookie, is something wrong?" Captain Ice Cookie questioned in a concerned tone of voice. "Little dude is upset because Peppermint Whale isn't coming when they blow the conch..." Soda Cookie explained. "Oh? Well, i'm afraid there is not much we can do at the moment, but should it need our help, we'll be there for it." Captain Ice Cookie declared, though a little disappointed in herself that she could help one of her adoptive children right away. </p><p>Days passed, though on a boat it seems like weeks have flown by as the Icepiercer sailed along the mighty ocean. Suddenly, in the middle of the bright and sunny afternoon they heard a loud wailing, it was very deep and seemed to last a few minutes. This made Peppermint Cookie very upset and worried, running towards the front deck of the ship, they blew their conch shell, which was met with the wailing once again. "Oh Peppermint Whale....I hope you're okay...". </p><p>After a while, Squid Ink Cookie noticed a familiar shape, bright blue and white and adorned with stripes, it was stuck between two icebergs and surrounded by a large net. "Oh no...whale...stuck" Squid Ink Cookie said, pulling on Captain Ice's coat to get her attention. Captain Ice Cookie noticed the distressed whale and recognized it as Peppermint's, she quickly commanded her crew to drop the anchor and ran over to the front deck, with an even more distraught Peppermint stood. </p><p>"Oh no! This was exactly what I feared!" Peppermint Cookie exclaimed in a panic. <strong>"0o0o0oO00o0o0O00o! o0o0oO0oo0Oo0o!"</strong> <span class="u">(Don't worry Peppy! We'll get that whale out in no time! Cause that's what Ocean Friends do!")</span>, Bubble Seal Cookie declared and dove right into the water with Soda Cookie following right behind them. Both tried to rip apart the ropes of the net, but failed,"Bummer dudes, the ropes are to strong for us to pull apart!" Soda Cookie announced. "Hmm...we'll need something sharp to cut them..." Captain Ice Cookie said and looked over to Sorbet Shark Cookie who was sitting close by her watching the attempts to save the whale. </p><p>"Sorbet Shark Cookie, mind if you put those sharp teeth to good use?" She asked the little cookie, Sorbet Shark sighed as they weren't really looking forward to swimming that day and found running much more enjoyable but...<strong>"0ooO0ooo0ooo0O..."</strong> <span class="u">(Well...if there isn't another option...)</span>" Sorbet Shark Cookie jumped into the water, transforming into their mershark form and swam around the whale biting all of the rope that surrounded it. </p><p>The ropes fell off the whale and sank into the seal, but it was still stuck between the Icebergs. "We're gonna need everyone's strength to push them out!" Captain Ice Cookie declared, jumping into the water along with Squid Ink Cookie and a bunch of sailors. All of them swam to the other side of the whale and started pushing and shoving it. "Oh...I have an idea. Everyone on the count of three!" Peppermint Cookie said while trying to save their old friend. </p><p>Everyone swam a bit away from the whale, then..."1...2...and.....3!" they all shouted as they gave a sudden push towards the whale, and like a cork in a bottle the whale was successfully wedged out of the icebergs. Peppermint Cookie then quickly swam to their friend and gave it the biggest hug they could make, the whale making a very happy bellow in response. "I'm so glad you're okay, Peppermint Whale! I was so worried about you..." they said, most relieved. "See? I knew we would get the whale out! Just took a bit of "elbow grease" as they say" Bubble Seal Cookie, in her merseal/selkie form commented with much reassured joy. "Can we get back on the boat now?" Sorbet Shark Cookie asked, wanting to get back on land. </p><p>"Dude, who would trap Peppermint Whale in a net?" asked Soda Cookie. "Salt Cookie....fisherman..." Squid Ink Cookie assumed, "Maybe...but I doubt he would do it on purpose..." Peppermint Cookie protested in their usual quiet manner. <strong>"0ooo! 0OooOooo0ooo0oOoooo0o"</strong>  <span class="u">(Yeah! Maybe he just mistook Peppermint Whale for a big fish, the whale got scared and accidentally got stuck)</span> Bubble Seal responded. <strong>"O0ooo0oooOoO0oo0o0O..."</strong> <span class="u">(Or maybe it wasn't Salt Cookie at all...) </span> Sorbet Shark Cookie suggested. "I guess we might never know..." Peppermint Cookie replied, looking down into the ocean from the window in the Icepiercer's chambers, seeing Peppermint Whale freely swimming about and smiling a very content smile..." </p><p>
  <b>The Ocean Friends have successfully freed Peppermint Whale from it's predicament, will they who or what was behind it? Only time will tell...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As the adventure continues!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>